


A Warm Place

by Cthultystka



Series: The Resurfacing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, No Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Psychological Trauma, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthultystka/pseuds/Cthultystka
Summary: It's been a couple of years since Thor left Loki on Sakaar. He went on to defeat Hela, then joined the Avengers in their fight with Thanos. With technological boost from Wakanda and Asgard, mortals finally reached the outer space and they decided to use this opportunity to find the remaining Infinity Stones and make sure no one will misuse them ever again.Guess who they find...





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is little something I wrote in two evenings. Not beta-read and since English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for all mistakes. If you see something that bothers you, feel free to point it out.
> 
> This fic is a bit dark I guess. There's no actual sex, just lots of psychological trauma, so, you know. Read at your own risk.

The man screams, pushes the slave away and tries to run. But the beam of light hits him between the shoulders and he collapses on the floor, motionless. The slave, having fallen on his back, turns around to face the intruder. The newcomer is clad in red and golden armor, dotted with blue lights – one of them on a palm of his still outstretched hand. Slave recognizes him, though he's not sure why. He's not one of the Grandmaster's guest, but rather someone... He once knew. Perhaps in another life?

It doesn't really matter. He lowers his head. It's not wise to stare at a free man. Other than that, he makes no movement, no effort to collect himself or cover his nudity. Those like him have no need for shame.

The newcomer stands in the doorway, seemingly undecided and for a while they remain silent.

“Um, Thor, buddy,” the man speaks finally, obviously not addressing the slave. His voice is muffled and distorted, not meant for the outside world. And the name he speaks sounds familiar, it hurts like a strike of an electric whip. “You may want to come to the pleasure wing. Red corridor, third door on the left. What? No, I don't mean...! Look, this is important, ok? I wouldn't ask you otherwise.”

The man finishes and for another moment they stay silent, still not moving an inch. Slave swallows, trying to get rid of a taste of a dead man's pre-come. In vain. His mouth is dry, he wasn't given anything to drink today. There's a full chalice standing on a table nearby, but he doesn't reach for it.

Finally heavy steps sound in the corridor and soon after another man enters room. Slave lifts his head to have a quick glance and immediately lowers it. But even that is enough to recognize him.

The steps cease and the slave hears the sound of air being sucked in.

“L-Loki?”

Loki. Yes. He remembers. That was his name, long time ago. Not anymore, of course – he doesn't need name now. He doesn't need anything really.

The new man – Thor – approaches him quickly, ripping the portière on his way then kneels before slave and wraps the cloth around him. The slave shivers – the fabric is rough against his skin. But he doesn't protest. He almost doesn't flinch even when the other man grabs his face and lifts it, trying to force their eyes to meet. He only lowers his gaze to the floor, like he was taught.

“Brother, is that you? Are you all right?”

They're not brothers. Slaves don't have families or anyone to care for them. Only their master.

“It's all right.” The man speaks, realizing that he's not going to get an answer. “I'll take you out of here.”

He grabs the slave's arms and yanks him to his feet, then tries to push him towards the door. But the slave resists. 

“No,” he says. It's not wise to speak, but he can't stay idle if what they're about to do is so wrong. He cowers, expecting a slap, but it never comes. “I'm not allowed to leave without Master's permission.”

For a moment longer Thor looks at him with bewilderment, but then the expression on his face hardens.

“It's all right. You don't have to worry about your master anymore.”

Slave feels his stomach turning. Of course he has to worry about his Master! That's all he has to do.

“No,” he repeats then falls back to the floor, where he belongs.

“What the hell has happened to him?” asks the other man, the one clad in red and golden armor, obviously not expecting an answer. Stark, he recalls.

“It's all right.” Thor squats before slave and cups his face. “You're not slave anymore. We'll get you out of here, I promise, he will never hurt you again...”

“I don't want to get out of here.” It takes all his courage to refuse a free man, but he does this anyway, he has to. Only his Master can order something like that and Thor, all in all, is not his Master.

“What has he done to you? Do you... do you even remember me? Remember us? Answer me, Loki... Brother?”

He doesn't want to remember. It's easier this way.

“Loki's dead,” he says. And he believes it. There's nothing left for Loki anymore, so what's the point of him being alive? It's only him now. “And I'm going to stay where my Master has commanded me. Leave me be.”

“You think I'm gonna just turn around and leave you like that?”

The memory strikes him like a lightning.

_Cold steel under his back. Jolts of unknown power running through his body. 'Good luck, I guess', said carelessly as the remote to his suffering flies away, far from his reach. Thor's back turned, his merry step when he walks away, never hesitating, never looking back._

But he was lucky. Grandmaster was merciful ruler. There were thousands of ways he could hurt Loki, but instead he took him in and turned into his most prized possession. There are far worse fates for a slave.

He gathers all of his strength to lift his gaze and look the other one in the eyes. One eye – only now he notices that Thor must have lost his other one at some point after they parted. There's no trace of mirth in his remaining orb, but in many ways it is the same as the other day. Blue and warm... As if nothing happened.

“Yes, of course,” slave says indifferently. And Thor must have understood, because for a moment hurt, then guilt paint on his face and slave instinctively hunches again, awaiting punishment.

“I'm sorry, brother.”

He wants to protest, say they're not brothers and that Thor doesn't need to apologize, but then a jolt of energy runs through his body and he falls into darkness.

* * *

He wakes up, feeling unpleasant itching all over his body. He shifts uncomfortably, only to discover that someone has put a clothing on him. He shudders. Slaves are not allowed clothing. The only things he can wear are his golden collar and a cock-ring, taken off when he performs well enough to make his Master reward him with an orgasm. Now both are removed and the coarse fabric is wrapped all over his body, unpleasantly warm and scratchy. He's sitting in a chair, with hands twisted back and cuffed together.

“It's all my fault.” Someone's voice sounds to his left, not louder than a whisper. Thor.

“You couldn't know.”

“I should. I knew this guy is a psycho and I left Loki with him.”

“Well, he did try to sell you to slavery.”

“Yeah, seems like he got a taste of his own medicine.”

“Not funny, Barton.”

He opens his eyes. It's a small room, more like cubby-hole. His chair is in the center, surrounded by other men – Thor, Iron Man, Captain America and others as well, some he doesn't recognize. It's all for the best – the recognition brings him nothing but pain.

They immediately notice his awakening and Captain looks at him frowning.

“Loki.”

He's not Loki.

“Where's my Master?” he asks.

“That's what we want to know,” says Captain. “Do you have any idea why we're here?”

All he knows now are Grandmaster and his acquaintances, taste of their come, feel of their dicks and clits, teats, tentacles and other appendages that don't even have names in any human language.

Captain continues, not waiting for an answer.

“We've heard that the Grandmaster or one of his associates came into possession of an Orb. One of the Infinity Stones. Do you know anything about that?”

He shakes his head.

“I'm just a slave. I know nothing about my Master's business.”

“Like hell,” spats another man, stepping out of Captain's shadow. Barton, he realizes. “You expect us to believe that you just sit here, all meek and idle and not plotting to get out of here and take the power for yourself?!”

Power for himself? What a silly idea. But yes, he recalls. He used to want power. But not anymore.

“Why would I want to get out?” he asks. “I have everything I need here. Master's good for me, he cares for me...”

“And you never thought that he's just using you for his own amusement?” asks the Iron Man. He lifted his faceplate and his voice sounds normal, but no less alien.

“He protects me,” slave protests.

“From what?”

From them. From the outside. Slave remembers the Outside. When he reaches deep inside himself, he remembers it all. Pain, humiliation, failure, loss, rejection and abandonment. All the things he would rather avoid. So he doesn't reach. He forgets. He goes numb.

Thor approaches him again. Slave doesn't lift his head, he only sees the man's feet shifting into his field of vision. He realizes that for some reason his face became wet. What is that? It seems familiar, though he can't put his fingers on it. Probably something from his previous life. Another thing slaves don't need.

“I'm really sorry, brother.” They're not brothers. “It's all my fault. I should have... I should have taken you with me, despite everything. Or at least give you a fighting chance.”

He had a chance. With his Master. He got a new life, an easy life. With no responsibilities he can fail, no expectation he can miss. No more disappointment. No more pain. All he has to do is... be. And let others take care of him.

“Will you take me back to my Master?” he asks. Thor shifts before him.

“No, I'm gonna take you as far away from this horrible man as possible. I'm taking you home.”

“This is my home now.”

“No.”

He feels another jolt of electricity and the darkness consumes him again.

* * *

This time he wakes when the floor shakes and the person carrying him falls on a wall.

“Now I don't know who do you think you are, to come into my ship like that.” That voice. Slave feels his heart flutter. He opens his eyes to see a Grandmaster standing at the end of the corridor. And his Master notices him too, because he stops scolding the others and turns to him with surprise. “And what are you doing here, boy? Get over here.”

He stands up and takes a step forward, but someone grabs his arm and drags him back.

“Come on, you don't want to make me angry, do you?”

He doesn't. All he wants is to please his Master and do anything He says... But Thor steps in front of him, standing between them like a barrier he cannot hope to scale.

“You stay away from him, monster,” Thor growls. “You'll pay for what you did. For kidnapping him, enslaving him...”

“Kidnapping him?!” Grandmaster looks at him with genuine surprise. “I thought you left him for me. As, uh, peace offering, you know? All wrapped up and ripe for taking. And I have to say, he is a wonderful gift, I could almost forgive all the other slaves you cost me...”

Grandmaster winks and Thor's face turn red in anger, the lightning starts dancing between his fingers. The slave tries one last time to squeeze under the man's arm and run to his Master, but the lightning strikes him once again, pushing him against the wall and into oblivion.

* * *

This time he wakes in the darkness. He tries to move, only to realize that he's surrounded by hard surfaces and his hands are cuffed in front of him. He knows what that means. At the very beginning, when he still resisted, the Grandmaster would put him into an iron chest and leave him there, sometimes for days with no food or drink. He even threatened to leave him there forever.

But it was a long time ago. He doesn't resist anymore, so why..?

It's Thor, he realizes with a dread. It's all Thor's fault.

And now he's going to be discarded because of him. Abandoned and left to die again.

_"Good luck," Thor's voice as he turns and walks away._

“No!” the slave screams and kicks the bottom of the chest. “Master! I'm sorry! I didn't want this! Please, Master!”

The chest shakes and tips, as if someone lifted its side. The slave's heart flutters. Someone's out there. He isn't abandoned yet. He may still get out.

“Don't leave me!” he screams again, but there's no answer. The chest shakes when someone starts dragging it away. Slave screams and pleads, not sure if whoever's on the other side can hear him, but unable to stop. Nothing happens. They don't stop, not hearing or not caring, and he feels his hope dying. Again.

_"Good luck, I guess."_

Finally the chest tips even more, as if someone drags it up a ramp. Are they taking him to another ship? Did his Master sell him? He tries to think which of the Master's friends could be the buyer, but then the chest falls heavily, making him yelp in pain. For a while nothing happens, and he lays in silence, listening. He thinks he hears voices coming from the other side, but he can't be sure. Then the ground shakes and slow vibrations spread throughout the chest. An engine. They are leaving. His feels his heart falling, as if bound to Grandmaster's cruiser, when the ship jerks forward and soon the acceleration presses him to the floor.

And then even that disappears. For a long moment, nothing happens and he lays listening, but the only sounds seem to be coming from his own breaths. Feelings he almost forgot resurface again. Fear. Uncertainty. Hopelessness. He feels water pooling in his eyes and now he remembers that it's called tears.

Finally he hears the clang of lock and soon after he's drowned in light. He squints, trying to protect his eyes, but then the large shadow appears over him.

“I'm sorry, brother,” he hears and his heart stops. “But your insistence to return to this monster was becoming hard to contain.”

Thor reaches out to him, but slave hunches, wanting with all his heart to escape the man's touch, even though there is nowhere for him to run. The other doesn't seem to notice or care, he just grabs slave's cuffed hands and rips him out of the chest. The light isn't blinding him anymore – in fact, it's rather dim. They're inside a small spaceship, cold and alien compared to Grandmaster's luxurious cruiser. Someone – Stark – sits in the cockpit, while the others occupy benches across the wall, fixing their weapons or looking at slave with unreadable expressions. He lowers his head.

“Where is my Master?” he asks, not waiting for permission. His own impudence frightens him, but not as much as a perspective of being alone. He doesn't even care if they're going to beat him or not, he just has to... has to know. But the hit doesn't come, instead, Thor starts tampering with his cuffs.

“You don't have to worry about him anymore,” he grumbles and the slave feels his stomach turning.

“What do you mean?” he asks. Thor raises his hand and the slave cowers instinctively. But the man doesn't hit him – he just points to something behind him and slave turns to see a large window on the back of the ship. And behind it, getting smaller with every second, the Grandmaster's cruiser.

Suddenly slave feels something heavy in his chest. He falls to his knees. The weight raises, crushing, choking, to finally come out as a loud sob. He crawls to the window and reaches out, trying to grab the escaping cruiser but the cold glass is the only thing that meets him.

Why is this even happening?! Thor took everything from him in his previous life. And now, when he had nothing... Thor came back and took that too. Why is he doing this? Is his hatred really that great? Will he not rest until the last speck of life disappears from the other's life?!

He feels the Thunderer's arms closing around him, heavier than any chains and burning like hot iron.

He rests his head on the cold glass and howls.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... If you didn't guess, I was really bothered by that scene in which Thor leaves Loki on Sakaar with this damned obedience disk turned on, potentially forever. And yeah, I know, it was done for the laughs and it's just a Marvel movie, where hero is always right and nothing he does can have any bad consequences whatsoever and everything turns out all right in the end... But what if it wasn't that way? I wrote this little piece to explore the possibilities.


End file.
